1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device of a computer connector, and more particularly to one which has clip pieces located in the shell of the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a connection device of a computer connector.
Conventional connection mechanism of a computer connector, such as that shown in FIG. 1, is still unsatisfactory in the respect of assembly, production, maintenance and replacement.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional connection structure of computer connectors, a hole is punched in the middle section of the fixing plate 203. An upward protruding hooked stud 201c on the side wall of the inner shell 201 of the connector 200 is inserted into this hole. The fixing plate 203 corresponds to the clip socket 301 of the computer. At the bottom of the fixing plate 203, the hook 203b can grasp the hook piece 302, 303 of the clip socket 301 to get a locking effect. Accordingly, the computer connector 200 will not detach from the clip socket 301 connected. But while the operator presses the press-board 203a of the connector 200 lightly, the above locking effect will disappear at once.
However, said connection construction of a computer connector has the following inconvenience in use: said fixing plate 203 is fixed to the upward protruding hooked stud 201c on the inner shell 201 of the connector by only one fulcrum, and after long term of use, the hooked stud 201c is easy to detach from the fixing plate 203 in the course of use or assembly due to metal fatigue.
An improved connection device of a computer connector was disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,669 granted to the same inventor on Apr. 13, 1993. This improved and patented connection device of computer connector consists of a clip piece formed from a metal leaf spring and a press button fixed to a top of the leaf spring, and a strip-like insertion socket formed at a clip room at a lateral side of the shell of the connector. The metal leaf spring of the clip piece is stamped to form at its middle portion two corresponding projected hooked studs so that the clip piece may extend through a plate recess of the insertion socket and retained in the latter. The metal leaf spring of the clip piece has a claw hook formed at its free end for hooking to a head portion of the computer connector. The other end of the leaf spring of the clip piece is fixedly covered by the press button.
Although the connection device of a computer connector disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,669 is found, after long term of use, to have the advantages of speedy manufacture and assembly, easy maintenance, and wide range of applications, it is nevertheless found to have other shortcomings, such as that the strip-like insertion socket is so formed that it projects outward and has a retaining hole which prevents the clip piece from tightly engaging with the insertion socket because the two hooked studs shall project inward when the clip piece is inserted into the insertion socket, and that since extra clearance will be formed by this type of connection construction, when the press button is pressed and the two hooked studs of the clip piece inward project, the socket of the connector is interfered and the quality of connection is reversely affected.
In view that there are still shortcomings existed in the connection of the clip piece with the strip-like insertion socket as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,669, the inventor keeps making extensive researches in improving it and finally created the construction of the present invention.